


【拔杯/授翻】Les Petits Morts 欲仙欲死

by AmSE, MaddyHughes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmSE/pseuds/AmSE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes
Summary: 此文为MaddyHughes的Les Petits Morts的译文。如果喜欢别忘了给原作留下kudos哦！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les Petits Morts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353519) by [MaddyHughes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes). 



大多数的时间里，出人意料地，他们确实相处得不错。但是在每一段情感关系中，即使是灵魂伴侣的，也总是有那么一条界限是不能被跨过的。

汉尼拔在他发现他们的床上到处都是奥利奥碎渣的时候，找到了这条界限。

他小心地将它们扫下去、更换了床单。他什么也没说。爱是宽容与忍耐。他爱威尔。

第二天晚上他在床上发现了更多奥利奥碎渣。

他等待着时机。汉尼拔是一个极其有耐心的男人。他等到威尔有一天出家门的时候，花上一整个下午的时间，做他能想到的最精美的菜肴，然后他把它全部倒掉了。那不是正确的方式。他又重新开始做。

所以当威尔回到家的时候，汉尼拔只给他准备了一道食物摆在镶着金边的瓷盘中。一块黑巧克力慕斯蛋糕，被切成了完美的圆柱体，在中间用一层白色的法式奶酪一分为二。

威尔嗅了嗅空气，“闻上去你好像刚做了晚饭。”

“只有甜点。”汉尼拔说，“我想放纵一下你爱吃甜食的喜好。”

他给威尔一把勺子。

“没有你的那份吗？”威尔问道。

“我早些时候吃过了。我只是为你，做了这份。”

威尔给了他一个探寻的目光。他有的时候很多疑，现在也是。理当如此：他身上有伤疤，汉尼拔身上也有。但是汉尼拔总是给他一些小礼物：食物、衣服、绘画、书籍。他在带给威尔愉悦的同时，也取悦了自己。

所以威尔坐在了餐桌盘并拿起了勺子。

这很好吃。非常好吃。汉尼拔是一位绝佳的厨师，但是他对于甜点不是很感兴趣。也许是因为制作甜点没有什么能用到人肉的空间。你有你的猪血巧克力布丁，和你从人骨中提取出的明胶，那就是全部了。无论如何，威尔知道的就这些。而且说实在的，他不再提问题了。

但是这个简直是惊艳的美味。这块慕斯蛋糕入口细腻香醇，巧克力的味道浓郁到荒谬，还带着一种天鹅绒般柔软的口感。（威尔在这之前从来不知道“口感”是什么，直到开始与汉尼拔生活在一起。）在慕斯蛋糕的顶端还零散的撒着一些脆脆的东西，威尔不能立即尝出这是什么。它是颗粒状的，有一点可可的味道，但是又不是真的可可。他知道自己应该能尝出来这是什么的，它的味道非常熟悉，它没有和它应该伴随的东西一起出现。它让威尔回想起了半夜的电视节目、发出喀啦声的玻璃纸包装袋、冷藏的牛奶和——

“你在这上面放了奥利奥碎渣？”威尔嘴巴半满地说道。

然后他就知道这是为什么了。在汉尼拔把身体倾过桌面，然后怜爱地在他的胳膊上推动针筒的前一秒，他意识到了。

“该死的！汉尼拔——”他勉强着说，然后他瘫倒在面前的餐桌上。

当他清醒过来的时候，他依旧坐在他的餐椅上，但是现在，他被绑在椅子上。双手被皮带捆在背后，绕过胸膛，脚腕被系在椅子腿上。所有的一切都让他感到难以忘怀地熟悉。这个，和上一次他在意大利时，汉尼拔想要吃掉他的大脑那次，有两个主要的区别。

一：餐桌上没有圆形锯齿，或者是可疑的汤。

二：他身上没有裤子。

不。不，等一下。有三个主要的区别。

第三个是汉尼拔莱克特现在正跪在他面前。

“你他妈要干什么，汉尼拔？”威尔说，“这是因为奥利奥吗？”

“你认为这是因为什么呢？”汉尼拔用一种经典的心理医生的“用提问回答问题”的方式问道。性变态。威尔上周曾因为汉尼拔一直这么干，而掏出了枪比着他。这个行为让他停止发问了，不过只是因为那给他们带来了海啸般的情欲，以致于事后他们一整天都没法坐下。

“我认为是因为奥利奥。”威尔发出一声叹息，这么做其实不太容易，他胸膛上的带子缠绕得非常紧。“那只是些曲奇，汉尼拔。有时候我喜欢吃一些简单的老式的吃的，一些我不需要去想、不用去感谢谁或者是听一大串佐料的东西。”

“未漂白的强化面粉、蔗糖、棕榈油和芥花籽油、用碱加工过的可可粉、高果糖浆。”汉尼拔用轻蔑的口吻说出每一个原料，说到最后一个名词的时候甚至因厌恶而颤栗了一下。“我需要继续吗？”

“请不要这样。”

“明智的决定。这只会变得更糟。”汉尼拔将体重移到脚后跟上，抬头看向威尔，“没有什么只是曲奇而已，威尔。我们选择让什么进入我们的身体，折射了我们在平常生活中做出的选择。”

“我经常选择让你进入我的身体。”威尔回复道，“那对任何人来说都算是重大的抉择。”①

当他说出这些单词的时候，他就让这个场景与在佛罗伦萨汉尼拔想吃掉他的嫩炒大脑的那天之间有了第四个区别。

威尔现在的勃起已经异常坚挺了，它将四角内裤的前端绷得很紧。他要么是刚开辟了一个被迷晕然后绑在椅子上的新性癖，要么……

“汉尼拔。”他尽可能地用平和的语气说道，“你给我吃伟哥了吗？”

汉尼拔叹了口气，“我很抱歉我在食物里下了药。但是在这种情况下，结果会替我的手段辩护的。你很明显地没有注意到，那么我再说一遍：你用垃圾食品毁掉了你的味觉。在床上。”

“你那晚去看歌剧去了，我当时正在Netflix上看法律与秩序，然后——”

汉尼拔将手指放在威尔的嘴唇上，“够了，我的爱。别说了。你做出了人生决定，现在……你需要承担后果了。”

汉尼拔的声音里包含着极大的怜悯。在威尔的经验里，这不是一个好迹象。

“你要做什么？”

汉尼拔舔了舔他的嘴唇。

威尔的勃起变的更硬了。因为…这张嘴、这条舌头、这些牙齿。

操。

汉尼拔举起他的手，手心里有一把刀。

“这简直是太棒了，我知道肯定不是真的。”威尔呻吟着，但是汉尼拔没有像平常一样把刀扎进他的内脏里。他小心翼翼地、如同外壳手术般地沿着内侧缝合线，切下了威尔的四角内裤。他向上一直切到裤裆处，刀尖擦过威尔的睾丸。威尔因为这轻微的疼痛而猛地吸了一口气，但是这并没有让他疲软下去。事实上，这让他更有感觉了。汉尼拔继续向上切着内裤，来到了支起帐篷的地方，那把刀的边缘离威尔的血肉仅仅只有一英寸的距离，然后一直切到腰带那里。那把尖锐的小刀灵活地切开了威尔的内裤，现在它彻底打开了。严格来讲，它依旧在威尔的身上，其中一个裤腿完全未受损伤。但是它也完全遮不住威尔的勃起。

“我刚买的这条。”威尔在说他的内裤。他在试图忽略汉尼拔离他的胯部非常近，并且手里还拿着把刀的这个事实。他也格外地想忽略他觉得这让他兴奋起来了的事实。

“我会再给你买一条的。”汉尼拔说。

“我喜欢棉的。”威尔警告道，“不是丝质的。”

“我知道。”汉尼拔弯下身，轻柔地咬住威尔的内裤边缘，将这块布料拖离威尔的老二，将它暴露在外。

威尔现在几乎在颤抖，因为欲望。他可以感觉到汉尼拔的呼吸喷在他滚烫的肌肤上。“你想要做什么，莱科特医生？”他问道，“你要让我为在床上吃曲奇这条所谓的过失，而付出什么样的代价呢？”

“这其实挺简单的。”不像威尔，汉尼拔的声音冷静而平和。他跪在威尔被绑住的双腿之间，抬头望进他爱人的眼睛里。

“我要用口交杀死你。”

“你要用口交谋杀我。”威尔尽可能不带情感地陈述了一遍。因为这太荒谬了。他曾经为FBI工作过，在那之前他当了好长一段时间警探。他从来没有见过谁被口交杀死的。

好吧...倒是有一个男人。但是很明显...

“你不打算将它咬下来对吧？”

“你忘记你在和谁说话了吗？”汉尼拔抬起眉毛。

“我以为你喜欢我的阴茎。”

“哦，我确实喜欢。”他用一次又长又慢地舔弄威尔的阴茎证明了这一点。威尔发出一声呻吟。

所以惩罚就这样开始了。

————————————————

①：威尔这里的黄腔太厉害了，我觉得自己怎么也翻译不出来hhhh。老汉这里说的是：“The choice we make about what we put into our body reflect the choices we make about our lives.” 薇薇回复他说：“I put you into my body a regular basis. I’d have thought that would be enough of a life decision for anyone.”

第一次口交

事实上，威尔用仅存的一小部分还没有被快感淹没的神智想到，这对于汉尼拔·莱克特来说，是一次非常不同寻常的口交。这次口交是从容不迫的、仔细品尝的、有技巧的、难以置信得好。汉尼拔用他的嘴唇、舌头和牙齿，去探索威尔性器的每一丝味道与质地，每一秒都给威尔带来了无法言喻的快感。

汉尼拔·莱克特完全胜任给人口交这回事。

有时候——其实是大多时候——威尔想，如果我知道你做得这么好的话，我早就会开始吃人肉了。

威尔自从和汉尼拔开始做爱，他就更能理解了阿拉娜为什么对汉尼拔的天性视而不见。当人们和汉尼拔有规律地做爱并被这体验震惊到的时候，他们确实能忽略很多东西。

但是这个口交，虽然说确实很惊艳而且让他极度兴奋，但是也没有比汉尼拔往常的表现更好。很明显这并不能让人致命。

它就只是...

非常、非常、非常、非常棒而已。

非常棒。

非常...

噢。

汉尼拔突然起身走开了。

他走到餐具柜前，给他自己倒了一杯阿马尼亚克酒②。

“什...么…汉尼拔。”威尔喘着气说，他的全身都处在高潮的边缘，“你不能——你不能就这样停下来。”

汉尼拔嘬了一口金黄色的液体，“我不能吗？”

“你说过要用口交杀死我。不是性挫折。没有人因为欲求不满而死去。”

“事实上。”汉尼拔说道，“在1843年有一起因为生殖器血管充血而死亡的事件。死者的名字叫贺拉斯·普林格。在维多利亚时期，流行着这样一句俚语：“憋死一个普林格。”他又喝了一小口白兰地酒。

威尔低头看向他的老二。它现在因为汉尼拔的服侍，而绷紧、颤抖、变湿并闪闪发光。它只需要一次灵巧的碰触就能高潮。他督了一眼汉尼拔，然后他偷偷地试着朝着他的老二吹气。这种微小的触碰足够增加他的快感...但是不够将他送上高潮。

“求你了。”他说。

汉尼拔取出一本牛皮封面的书，并坐到单人沙发里。

威尔在皮带的束缚下挣扎扭动。天杀的汉尼拔·莱克特知道该怎么打这些天杀的结。去你妈的，汉尼拔。“求你了，汉尼拔。拜托。”

“你知道我现在想干点什么吗？”汉尼拔以交谈的口气说，“我想躺在床上吃点曲奇。”

“该死的，汉尼拔。我不会因为性挫折而死掉，但是我发誓当你松开我的时候，我会跟你算这笔帐的。”

“我给你下了春药。”汉尼拔说，“即使你高潮了，你依旧不会得到满足。在这个过程中，高潮与否不会造成任何差别。”

威尔试着慢慢地呼吸。甚至只是“高潮”这个单词，都会让他更渴望一点。“你在试图升高我的血压吗？”

“如果你不想得致命的心肌梗死的话，你存活下来的最好方式就是放松。你忧虑的太多了，威尔。”

汉尼拔打开书。

威尔吞下几声诅咒。他将头向后仰，靠在椅背上，试着让自己冷静下来。这不太管用。他浑身上下每一处只想要高潮。

“你知道该怎么做。”汉尼拔轻松地说，“把你的头向后靠，闭上双眼，蹚进你的那条安静的小溪里。”

但是汉尼拔没能忍住一声轻笑。

 

第二次口交

威尔在椅子中蠕动着。当你被监禁在巴迪摩尔精神病院，或者是躺在汉尼拔厨房的地板上流血死去的时候，想想钓鱼是一条很管用的方法。但是当你他妈该死的连环杀人凶手、还食人的男朋友拒绝让你高潮的时候，这条方法完全没用。所有的鱼竿都对着相同的目标。鱼饵在被一口一口地吃掉。

“汉尼拔。”他呻吟道。

“嗯？”汉尼拔依旧低头看着书。

“你给我买新内裤的时候，那上面最好有狗的图案。”

“如果你因为口交而死亡了，这就和你没什么关系了，不是吗？”

“口交”这个单词对于威尔来说都像是一种折磨。汉尼拔的牙齿发出“f”的音节，在他的下唇咬出了一个小小的凹陷。他的嘴唇褶皱起来，发出单词最后那声柔软的“o”。威尔低头看向他的勃起，没有任何消减的迹象。

鱼肠，他想着。鱼鳞。水蛭。该死的，想想什么别的不性感的东西。水蛭。吸血生物。

额。

汉尼拔一个敏捷快速的动作就站了起来，将书扔在地板上。他像一只捕食者一样，优雅地跪在威尔分开的大腿间，将他的阴茎完全吞入口中。

威尔立即就达到了高潮，但是他没有被从口中吐出。汉尼拔只是将他的精液咽了下去，然后接着吞吐着。汉尼拔的嘴包含着他的那种感觉，他的牙齿和舌头，他整个该死的咽喉，对于威尔这个过载地身体来说，太过了。他感觉到的疼痛超过了所带来的快感，尤其是当汉尼拔抓住他的睾丸并按压他们的时候。

那种吞咽贪婪又残忍、快速并且带给威尔疼痛。这感觉对于威尔不再那么刺激了，它在慢慢减轻。汉尼拔给他下的那种药让他保持在一种被唤醒的状态里。

他射了多少次？汉尼拔是对的：他仍然想要更多。尽管这给他带来疼痛。尽管他的皮肤被擦破，他知道如果自己能从这个存活下来，他之后的一周估计都没法尿出直线了。

威尔咽下了一大口空气，然后在椅子中扭动，汗液沿着他的身体滑下。他的臀部违抗了他的指令，从椅子中抬起，插进汉尼拔的嘴中又高潮了一次，嘶哑地朝天花板尖叫着。

汉尼拔的嘴和手离开了威尔。他坐回到脚后跟上，心满意足的看着他的“劳动成果”。威尔依旧在勃起，他正大口喘着气，他脖子上的脉搏在激烈地跳动着。他的头发被打湿了。他的眼神没有焦距，他的拳头紧握着。

然而，他，还没死。

汉尼拔舔了舔他的嘴唇。

 

第三次口交

 

在汉尼拔所品尝过的所有东西、所有人之中，威尔·格雷厄姆是最美味的那一个。有的时候他在想，为什么会是这样——他是在第一次见到威尔的时候闻到他的气味就知道，他注定爱上威尔。还是说随着时间流逝，他开始欣赏威尔的特殊芳香，就像他对他的情感一样慢慢增长。

这其中的因果关系是无解的困境，思考这个问题给他带来了极大的愉悦——他们这种强烈情欲的病因。但是现在可不是诠释的时候。现在是——

“你很精致③，威尔。”他说道，一些威尔的精液从他的下唇瓣滑下，他用手背擦去，并用舌头将它舔舐掉。

“求你了。”威尔喘息着，“已经够多了。”

“我说过我要杀了你。”汉尼拔移动了身体，让他能更舒服地坐在地板上，威尔的双腿之间。

“我不认为自己可以再高潮一回了。”

“哦，你可以的。”他歪着头，“但是你有想过这个问题吗：为什么我不把它咬下来？看着你流血致死可比这快多了…而且我还能吃到一顿不错的零食。”他加上最后一句。

“我猜是因为你不想失去你的玩具。”威尔的声音不太稳定，“而且也是因为这是梅森·威格尔会做的事。”

“不。”汉尼拔说，“我不把它咬下来是因为你会非常喜欢我那么做的。”

“我不会的。那很…病态。”

汉尼拔露出一个微笑。然后他向他非常详细地描述了整个过程。牙齿围绕在勃起的血肉旁。温暖的、令人安心的血液。阴茎海绵体的松软质感，背动脉和静脉血管里的血液会喷涌而出。威尔会尝起来有多么的美味。汉尼拔会如何在口中卷动威尔的每一只睾丸，品尝他的滋味，然后再完整地咽下去，就像在吃牡蛎一样。他会如何舔舐掉每一滴液体，不让任何东西浪费掉。

威尔听着。天啊救救他吧，这唤醒了他。这件事从汉尼拔的嘴里说出来，用着他那带有口音的、平滑的声音，听上去像一段完美又可爱的舞蹈达到顶点一样。

所以当汉尼拔描述完他会如何温柔地细细咀嚼，威尔会在他的嘴唇和舌头残留下它的质地、它的味道。他向前倾身轻轻舔过威尔的龟头，露出一个犬牙对着他的阴茎，望进威尔的眼睛里。

威尔伴随着痛苦的呻吟，高潮了。

————————————————  
②：Armagnac，一种法国白兰地。  
③：exquisite，一般用于形容物品或死尸。

第四次口交

“求你了。”威尔呻吟着，“我已经射不出来些什么了。”

汉尼拔舔掉了威尔射出的一点点液体。这是浓缩的精华，就像是一位精湛的厨师有技巧地、缓慢地收汁。他站起来，愉悦地伸展他的肌肉，他知道威尔站起来伸展身体会更放松一些，如果威尔没有被绑在椅子上的话。

“我认为。”汉尼拔用一种交谈的口吻说道，“你高潮的次数已经差不多了。那接下来就轮到我了。”

汉尼拔第一次脱下他的外套、卷起袖子、然后解开他裤子的纽扣。

威尔比汉尼拔有更精妙的呕吐反射。汉尼拔好久以前就知道这一点了，当他用塑料管道将耳朵塞进威尔的喉咙里时，他就发现了这一点。自从那以后，他就成为了他爱人的这种呕吐反射的某种鉴赏家。他有耐心地训练着他。

他用手捧住威尔的头，充满爱意地将自己插进威尔的嘴里。这让威尔想把汉尼拔的阴茎咬下来。当然它会让他想这么做了。汉尼拔花了很长时间详细的描述了每一个细节，威尔的想象力一直是他最尖锐的那部分。他知道那会尝起来什么样，会是何种感受。当他合上牙齿、从根部切断的时候，他能听到汉尼拔尖锐的、充满痛苦与极乐的呻吟声。

如果我那么做的话，那也是他罪有应得的。威尔这么想到，他的嘴被塞得满满的，汉尼拔越来越深地推动着他的阴茎。

然后他被呛住了，喉咙开始作呕，双眼充满泪水而无助。

他看见汉尼拔低着头向下注视着他。汉尼拔的眼神毫无动摇，他怜悯他。威尔无法呼吸，这种情感是唯一一件让他觉得也许…

也许他能活下来。

但是现在他呼吸不畅，他不能咬下去，汉尼拔扶住他的头的方式既温柔又无法挣脱。他每一次都会深入到让威尔无法思考的地方，因为威尔正忙着干呕呢。汉尼拔填满了他的感官，他的思想，他的身躯，整个世界开始游离并变得黑暗。他完全无法呼吸，他要死了。

他死了。

 

第五次口交

 

威尔清醒过来的时候尝到了嘴里独特的味道，然后他的第一个想法是：汉尼拔，你个混球。他完全清楚地知道汉尼拔直到威尔失去意识、无助地倒下并在汉尼拔的手中死去的前一秒，他还在犹豫。他就在那个时候决定高潮，在威尔的嘴中，在威尔还无力地走向死亡的时候。

然后他让威尔活了下来。

为什么？

威尔的眼睛颤动地睁开，他发现自己在无意识的时候被移动了。他现在正躺在餐桌上，他的臀部在桌子边缘，他的腿被分开，用复杂精细的结用皮绳捆住。

他依旧处在被唤醒的状态。

“这…”他试着说道，艰难地用酸痛的喉咙咽下一口口水，然后再次试着开口，“用你的老二杀死我的感觉很好吗？”

“是的。”汉尼拔说，他不站在威尔的胯部旁了。他站在威尔的头部旁边。他的裤子拉链又重新系上了，但是他没有穿上外套。袖子被卷起，展示着他青筋毕露的小臂和强壮的手腕。

为什么他要站在威尔的头旁边？

因为他想给威尔看些东西。威尔知道汉尼拔是怎么想的。知道他喜欢推动事情的发展，只是为了看最终会发生些什么。

威尔朦胧地察觉到，他的嘴里面都是盐和污渍，他现在只渴望能有一杯冰水漱漱口。威尔强迫自己去注意汉尼拔手里面拿着什么。一个细长的红色东西，尾端有两个短短的尖端。他正仔细地、有条不紊地在上面涂着润滑油。

“别。”威尔说。

“我爱你，威尔。”汉尼拔说，“我爱你超越了愉悦或者是疼痛的界限，没有道德，毫无原因。如果你现在让我停下，我会停下的。我可以切开你的喉咙。我可以弄断你的脖子。我可以用上千种仁慈的方式杀掉你。”他举起那个长棍。

“或者我可以用这个改良过的驱牛棒刺激你的前列腺。”

威尔呻吟着。一杯水。两个人一起躺在温暖的床里睡上一会儿。也许再来次美妙的足底按摩。这对于一段情感关系来说，要求很过分吗？

但是他知道当他选择汉尼拔的时候，他没有选择一条轻松舒服的道路。他选择了极端的那条路。他选择了那个选项，需要他自己探索他能走多远、忍受多少。他选择的生活，有着破碎的界限和尖锐的边缘。由生死之间的颤栗组成。

“你做吧。”他轻声地说。

汉尼拔轻吻了他的脸颊。然后他走到威尔的双腿之间，威尔感觉到那个被润滑过的棒子进入了他。汉尼拔露出一个微笑。

“好孩子。”他说，“这会有点疼，我担心，这会很疼。”

他低下头，将威尔含入嘴里。

 

第六次口交

威尔不知道在他失去意识的时候消逝了多少时间，他再一次地清醒过来。

但是这一次他醒来的时候，他躺在他和汉尼拔的床中。床单凉爽丝滑。他的手腕和脚踝上没有任何束缚。他的肌肉很酸痛，但是是松懈疲倦的，准备好要得到一些休息了。他身体内部的疼痛，不过是之前的一些残留感觉，没有新鲜的伤痛了。

他的阴茎依旧是硬的。

汉尼拔将他抱在怀里。他们都是赤裸的。他正向下按摩着他的后背，从肩膀到臀部。他的另一只手爱抚着威尔的头发。他的胸膛贴着威尔的，起起伏伏。

“我还活着。”威尔呢喃道。

“你当然还活着了。”汉尼拔说。“我不能真用口交杀了你。那是一个荒诞的想法。”

“但是你试过了，不是吗？”威尔把头靠在汉尼拔的胸膛上。如此温暖。如此安心。

不。离令人安心还差的很多。但是安全是被高估的。

“我仍然需要去尝试。”汉尼拔耳语道。他充满激情与爱意地亲了威尔的嘴唇。

然后他向下滑，滑到床单之下。

汉尼拔的嘴温暖又柔软。它爱抚着、亲吻着、珍视着威尔。威尔闭上了他的双眼，手指插入汉尼拔的发中，并呼出一口气。缓慢又充满爱意。他就是这个专注的男人的焦点。他们的眼里只有对方，残酷与善意，极乐与疼痛，生命与死亡。

他因为快感，迫不及待地背叛了自己。尽管他没有什么可背叛的，因为他把他的一切都给了汉尼拔。在他到达高潮的顶点时，他破碎地喃喃着汉尼拔的名字，把他拉起来亲吻，并从汉尼拔的嘴里尝到了他自己的味道。

平静下来。睡吧。都结束了。他蜷缩在汉尼拔的怀里并闭上了眼睛。明天早上的时候，又会是另外一场战斗了。这些战斗是他生活的目标。是他们生活的目标。

“我的爱，在睡觉之前，还有一件事。”汉尼拔还没有结束，他温柔地、坚定地用什么东西捅着威尔的嘴唇。威尔张开嘴尝了一下。

是奥利奥。

他睁开双眼看见汉尼拔在咬他的曲奇。在白色的床单上掉下黑色的碎屑。

“其实奥利奥没有那么糟糕。”汉尼拔说到。


End file.
